Generation of Troublemakers
by BerryBliss
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya doesn't know how he became friends with the naughtiest troublemakers in school, the Generation of Troublemakers, but he comes to realize that there's more to them than what it seems. Add a bit of pranks and student council president Akashi Seijuro and you get this tale of adolescence, only Kuroko's torn between doing what's right and falling in love-could he do both?


**Meh, sorry for all the new sudden ideas ;-; Please, I can't help it, it won't necessarily get in the way of the other stories updates... Please forgive this habit of mine - This fic was inspired by Little Busters - the troublemaker theme from the Saigusa arc - oh well, I like Nishizono the best though, all that shadow talk and the blue of the sky and sea... I was like: AOKURO! Oh well, please ignore that.**

**Well then... enjoy~ And happy AkaKuro week people - that existed? 0_0 I didn't know...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and its characters, - if I do the GoM would be nicer - they and Kuroko would live happily ever after.**

* * *

"Hey, they're coming!"

Kuroko Tetsuya sat in his solitary part of the room beside the glass window, and despite all the commotion outside, only he seemed capable of sitting still amidst all the ruckus.

One would think from the previous statement that some celebrities were coming, or perhaps even politicians who were welcomed as visitors, after all, this was Teikou High, a school for the rich and the talented. But hell no, it had to be _them_.

"Wah, so it means Akashi-sama is coming to punish them too?"

Another name quite heard often around these parts, or maybe even the entire world, Akashi Seijuro. Current student council president, known to be a prodigy in several fields, both in arts and knowledge – and well, Kuroko Tetsuya's secret lover. Shocking? Not really, not if you're used to peculiarities and abnormalities in your life.

"You think? Either way, it doesn't matter, as long as we shut up, they'll eventually get caught... Not like it's any of our business whether they ever get kicked out or not."

Nothing could change the fact that they would always be viewed as troublemakers, and just that. No matter how much you defend them, it'll end up the same – there have been quite a few brave ones which Kuroko couldn't help but respect – but in the end their efforts would be in vain.

They were in the end nothing but _"trouble",_ after all...

They were the **_"Generation of Troublemakers"._**

* * *

"Ne, Tecchan, don't they look like they're having fun?"

The said bluenette could only blink at his seatmate's question, and suspected that he must have been referring to the people running outside during class hours, it wasn't an unexpected sight though, for Kuroko, being one of the people who was always seated by the window, had always watched over them, and he had to admit, they looked like they were having the time of their lives.

"Takao-kun, are you perhaps... worried about them?"

One would ask why you would be worried about people who were doing what they wanted of their own accord, but as proven, some certain people actually did stick their nose into other people's business- may they be troublemakers or not – and Kazunari Takao was one of them.

"...Not really, in fact I kind of envy them. Don't you think it's kinda unfair that fun always come when you're doing the wrong thing? I kinda admire them for being brave like that..."

"... Those words of yours are sure to be true in some way, Takao-kun... in some way I might never know."

* * *

Being the student council president wasn't an easy job, Akashi Seijuro of all people would know – after all, he had had that position for as long as he could remember. He couldn't seem to think of a time when he wasn't granted the highest position within the school premises, his whole life had been like that, things always went his way – he didn't say he was lucky because of that though, for with certain rewards and positions come certain obligations to follow – even if that meant spending less time with Kuroko Tetsuya.

Gladly though, he had more time on his hands, and he had just requested one of his assistants, Mayuzumi Chihiro, to go inform Tetsuya to meet him later on, proposing to eat lunch together somewhere... privately. Of course, his assistant complied – for no one dared defy him, that is... until the Generation of Troublemakers came. He didn't really mind though, for in his eyes, they were nothing but a group of individuals with minds that only thought of enjoying life, failing to see what they must prioritize first, also losing sight of the rules they must follow along the way.

But then again rules are rules, and only that, even Akashi had to say that freedom was an enjoyable thing, he had lived his life restricted with the expectations and rules set out for him, so he couldn't help but feel the thirst for what was so-called freedom too.

But then again, what was freedom when it wasn't earned for?

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya felt pleased, and at the same time, he was slightly disappointed, for some part of him wanted Akashi Seijuro to personally come and inform him – but then again that would be a selfish request coming from him, for he himself was aware that Akashi was busy and that would attract attention – in fact his very presence attracted a lot of unnecessary attention as it was – and that would give the two of them away. They both knew the consequences of their secret relationship giving away, and the limitations that came with it, so they both decided it was for the best to meet up when they had time – it's been a while since this last happened though, maybe two weeks?

He couldn't wait for lunch, he couldn't help it, he had always appreciated Akashi's company, more in a friendly way, for he still found the fact that their relationship was sealed... a bit unsettling, in fact he was starting to wonder what made him different to make it land on him.

"-uroko-kun, Kuroko-kun!"

He had been thinking too much it seems, not paying attention to his surroundings. He looks up to see his music teacher ask him to fetch some sheets in the second music room, so what choice did he have?

"Hai, Ayano-sensei."

And so without hesitation, he left the room, ignoring whatever caused the class to scream out loud and start an outburst of laughter – he just thanked god it wasn't directed at him.

* * *

As he walked to the music room, he found it odd yet convenient – how it all seemed so quiet. He walked through the corridor silently, not saying a word and merely observing his surroundings. High-quality facilities, high standard education, it was indeed a hardworking student's paradise, having everything you could ask for as a student and only as a student.

Not as a person.

_101... 102...102...104... 105...-_

His continuous streak of counting the steps to the music room is stopped when he hears the melody louder and louder as he advances, seeming to come from the music room itself, which was now only a few steps from him. He guessed that it must have been another class using it for the period, however he found it strange though, this was the second music room in this part of the campus grounds, left unused and for storage purposes, you'd might as well call it "desolated", and rumours were starting to spread that a ghost was rumoured to be playing a piano melody during early school hours.

_... It couldn't be true right?_

He himself had this lack of presence, so he thinks that it must have been another student playing, and he himself knew an invisible person's nature, and mind you, it was easy to do something unnoticed.

_Someone like me... huh? _

* * *

The melody was what you would call fast-paced, similar to that of jazz, having a gentle, upbeat wild feel to it. He was starting to believe that melodies were the mirror of the soul – for indeed, the melody itself seemed to describe the very source of it.

Fingers sliding through the black and white keys, his smile seemed to blend into the glistening rays of sunlight, as if... he were in his own world.

Kuroko does not resist the urge to listen to it closer, and he finds himself moving on his own, body being dragged to the piano with an unknown force, perhaps what you would call "curiosity".

***Thud***

Bumping into a box which had now fallen down to the floor, the sound itself caught the pianist's attention, putting the melody to a stop, Kuroko started wondering whether or not he should hide, so he started picking up what had fell down, and as he scrambled through them arranging them back to its former place, he felt a hand touch his – perhaps accidentally, but the touch was warm.

"Is it okay?"

He sees the pianist eye to eye- and he couldn't seem to be more surprised that Kise Ryouta was in front of him, one of those famous troublemaker asking him if his hand – which had a _small small small_ scar, was okay.

"...Yes, it's just a scratch, I'm sorry to interrupt your performance though..." Kuroko apologetically replies, rubbing off the scar and pulling off a gesture indicating it was totally fine.

"Thank goodness... a person's hands are really important to them ssu, don't you agree?"

Well, in this case, Kuroko couldn't rudely respond that it seemed that only Kise Ryouta could understand himself, he didn't even know what to say – he seemed to be in a different league, so he didn't know what the right answer was to that.

"I don't know about that Kise-kun, after all... These hands have yet to discover things which they could truly grasp firmly... for everything seems to be let go of in the end."

He didn't even know what he was saying anymore, was being around people really this hard? He didn't have much experience with people, in fact even though he was a human himself, he found them to be species foreign to him, and here he was talking to someone who was almost completely a stranger so openly that it was... uncomfortable.

"Really, I just asked if hands were important, I didn't expect you to say that much..." The blonde lets out a chuckle, and Kuroko starts to realize that he must have acted funny, leading to quite some embarrassment, he must have made a fool out of himself.

"That was an interesting answer though, I'll remember your name since it's worth it, you probably know by now but mine's Kise Ryouta, so what's yours?"

Kuroko is no longer sure if that's acknowledgement or a weird person's way of introducing oneself, close to the point of bragging but humble nonetheless. He looks to his left, away from the blonde's firm gaze, luckily finding the sheets he had been looking for, carrying them with ease and finally answering the earlier question.

"... It's Kuroko Tetsuya, that's all I can say for now, Kise-kun, the teacher will get suspicious if I return to class late."

Strangely enough, this amuses Kise even more, and he starts to wonder once again what was so interesting about him, everyone always seemed to be so amused by his normally bland answers – then he was thinking that every normal person could become a comedian if they wanted to.

"M'kay, bye bye ssu~ It was nice meeting you, Kurokocchi~!"

"Goodbye, Kise-kun, that was a nice performance though, I would like to hear you play again someday."

He closes the door behind him and lets out a sigh, not bothering to see the blonde's expression after that – he does mean it though, and he starts to think if that really was what you'd call a memorable experience. He could say this frankly enough now – Kise Ryouta was a nice person, if slightly weird and eccentric if that's what you'd like to call him, he wasn't as bad as they say, if anything, he was more decent than most normal people Kuroko knew, maybe troublemaker was just a useless fake alias after all. Maybe they were just often misunderstood – but then again, most people were.

Okay... now that was weird.

* * *

And with what seemed like a single bat of an eye, lunch came just like that.

Kuroko couldn't seem to get Kise Ryouta off his mind, but he manages to concentrate on the current situation. He couldn't seem to calm down, and he was starting to feel conscious, starting to think about how he should act. Akashi would normally answer for him to be himself, but he seemed to have lost sight of that too – seriously, he didn't know what was bothering him these days.

The meeting place was as usual – the humble quiet spot at the back of the middle school building which used to serve as a picnic spot for students, but through Akashi's authority, became a place for the two of them to have all to themselves, they never really were safe anywhere though, and if by chance someone had come – well, Kuroko would have to let Akashi Seijuro deal with that.

"Tetsuya, did you wait for long? I had some business I had to deal with, resulting to the delayed arrival."

His red hair is distinct and highly noticeable amongst the lush greenery, and those eyes of his which seemed to look at him and only him were the same as ever, looking at him with what seemed like protectiveness – he didn't dislike it though, but sometimes he couldn't help but wish Akashi looked at him normally like how a person would his friend – more like they were more than friends now.

"No, really, it's fine Akashi-kun, I just came here a while ago." Kuroko immediately covers, and Akashi senses this rush in his voice, and he starts to force out that Kuroko indeed did wait long, which seriously wasn't the case, Kuroko denies. Akashi decides to leave it at that and sits on the bench beside Kuroko, his hand settling on Kuroko's. Kuroko's used to it now, though the first time they did it as a couple, he blushed mad. Totally mad.

"We used to do this a lot too, right? You know, dating back to spring a year ago."

The memory was still fresh in their minds, and they couldn't help but realize that time really went by fast, and what seemed like a day of bliss turned out to be what seemed like eternity – and now it was buried in the memory of cherry blossoms. It happened at this very place too, but well, past is past. Nothing could change the time spent, nothing could change the fact that the two of them had slightly grown since that time, everything was bound to change.

No matter what.

"Hai, Akashi-kun. Though a lot of things have changed since then though... Like your hair... perhaps?" Kuroko manages a sad smile, though the small joke was meant to just ease the sadness away.

"Nonsense Tetsuya, my hair has got nothing to do with this." Akashi wears his knowing smile as he says this, which Kuroko had known for quite a while now, seen for a while now, and he had to admit, no matter how scary it was – he missed it. "I haven't changed Tetsuya, these feelings haven't at least."

The tension in the atmosphere fades away when Akashi brings out vanilla shakes which seemed to have been newly bought from their school's cafeteria, still maintaining their fresh cold in Kuroko's touch.

Akashi smiled, "It seems that part of you hasn't changed Tetsuya, that part which loves vanilla shakes." Making it sound like a compliment, he hands the shake over to Kuroko, which he gladly accepts.

"Indeed it hasn't," Kuroko smiles, having this new glow in his eyes, and Akashi was starting to feel out of place, for the vanilla shake and Kuroko seemed to be in a whole new world full of innocence and sparkly wonder. "Akashi-kun's right about that."

"Shall we? Our lunch is gonna pass by if we don't spend it wisely."

"Hai, itadakimasu."

* * *

Class 1-B, simply saying in other terms, Kuroko's class generally hated Wednesdays, only because of the fact that they had gym class a period directly after lunch. Several would whine or in this case, exaggerate how they would get appendicitis – well true enough, physical education was gruesome, but still. It seemed that they were finally ending their swimming sessions and moving on to the gym for more physical sports – not that it made their day any better.

They were supposed to have basketball with Class A and C, but why they needed so many people was beyond him, and sorry to say, he was going to be of the bench people... again.

He merely sighed and went to the boys' locker room with his gym clothes, and strange enough, there was no one in – strange, did he enter the wrong room?

"Out of the way!" was the last thing he heard when he was about to get out for verification before being dragged back into the room again, he wasn't unconscious though, for he himself knew he was still... alive, just that his vision was being covered by a rather large hand, the mysterious person's other hand wrapped around his waist. His imaginative mind open to novels was starting to think whether or not there was a conspiracy going on.

"Mmf, mmm..." were the muffled sounds he had let out, for he couldn't seem to breath due to the cramped space, only to notice that he found himself hiding inside a cabinet with well... someone else. Whose prank was this?!

"Sorry 'bout that... but just keep quiet for a sec, or she's gonna catch me again!"

The grip had loosened and he was let go, he turned to see the face of his captor, which unfortunately wasn't that visible at the moment, for he seemed to be masked with a shadow covering his face. Anyway, when they get out, Kuroko's gonna make sure not to let this one go.

"AOMINE DAIKI, come out come out wherever you are!"

It was a rather loud, feminine voice – even Kuroko would know that it was a girl, in fact he swore he had heard this voice somewhere. Either way, he was bound to get in trouble if this person had known that he was "cutting classes", this time he was more worried than being caught by the teacher – not like the teacher would catch him anyway, he was that invisible.

Wait, had he heard right? _Aomine Daiki? _How many more times would he have an encounter with some of the people he didn't want to get involved with? No wait, that sounded too judgemental – he was just curious why so much was happening in one day, this was too eventful even for him.

"Oh crap, a-a-a-a- ACHOO!"

That had done it, and the two of them had fell to the floor together when the cabinet's door burts open from the sneeze's impact, well, let's just say he reaped what he sowed.

"Ah, there you are! And wait, what did you do to Tetsu-kun?! Waaaah!"

He remembered clearly now, and only one person ever called him like that – Momoi Satsuki, head of the disciplinary committee and secretary of the student council, they had met a few times, courtesy to Akashi and his influence, and well, the situation didn't look so good, for anyone would misunderstand if they saw two men pinning each other to the floor faces close to each other, and guess what? Momoi had already saw, and she was starting to get assumptions.

"Tetsu-kun? Wha- Who's that?" asked the person named Aomine Daiki, who Kuroko clearly recognized as one of the Generation of Troublemakers, the leader in fact – he was impressed on how this person could take all this calmly though, as if it weren't his business.

Aomine first got up – away from Kuroko's pressed, or should he say flattened body, and surprisingly, he offered a hand, which Kuroko awkwardly took, feeling the similar sensation of roughness which he had felt touching his eyes, unmistakably those hands – and that meant one thing. It was all his doing. End of discussion. He didn't mind that much surprisingly though, for he still seemed to be in a daze interpreting what was really happening.

"Momoi-san... don't misunderstand... Aomine-san dragged me into the-"

"So it's my fault again?!" Aomine exasperatedly exclaimed, as if this were an everyday happening – even Kuroko noticed how evidently skilled he was in doing this – and well, too bad that just complicated things anymore, for he didn't get to continue his cover. What was he to say – or wait did he even have a say in this?

"Da- Aomine-kun, seriously, why did you have to drag innocent Tetsu-kun into your trouble frenzy?!" Momoi Satsuki said, equally exasperated, thinking about the hopelessness of her – what exactly were they? They seemed rather close if you asked Kuroko, best friends or perhaps... worst enemies?

"Can you blame me? I wanted to attend gym class for once, I terribly miss the sport and for your information, if your lectures about discipline were a bit more interesting-"

"No matter how boring they are, they're for your sake D- Aomine-kun! Don't think I like doing this too, and besides, is basketball all you think about?!"

"Umm... Momoi-san..." Kuroko cuts in, and thankfully the pinkette turns to him, clearly paying attention to him. "What is it, Tetsu-kun?" she asks with this still slightly annoyed expression – most probably directed at Aomine.

"...It isn't Aomine-kun's fault I think... not being able to do what we like to do for a long time results to more troublemaking out of longing for it, or at least that's my opinion... why not let Aomine-kun do as he pleases as long as he isn't naughty about it? A little basketball wouldn't hurt... right?"

Now even he was questioning whether or not what he was saying was the truth, and from the start, he didn't even know why he was defending Aomine after all that he did – well not that much but still.

"Yeah, listen to the guy, he's smart!"

"Yeah sure D- Aomine-kun, Tetsu-kun's smart unlike you..." Momoi teases, and this is followed by a stream of protests which are brushed off by Momoi who turns to Kuroko, saying that Kuroko had yet to know Aomine's true nature – more like he was better off not knowing.

"Now if you excuse me, we'll be leaving for now... Good god, thanks to him I missed physical education again... Well then, bye bye Tetsu-kun!" Momoi bid, dragging Aomine by the air, hissing saying him to say good-bye too, in a sarcastic angelic way, the "devil side" Momoi way, which Kuroko had only seen occasionally when she watched her do her disciplinary work.

"Bye whoever you are... I don't think we'll ever meet again!" were the other bluenette's last words, and he was left alone in silence, not knowing whether or not that was a goodbye or not, it sounded more like Aomine Daiki was saying goodbye for good.

_Were disciplinary lessons with Momoi-san that bad?_

Still, he doesn't have time to worry about others, so he decided to just hurriedly change clothes, he didn't want to miss the sport he loved so much, and he had to agree with Aomine, basketball was fun, and he couldn't blame the guy for going crazy over it.

Or wait... if this continues on, he'll just meet more and more crazy people as the day goes on... is that a good thing?

Probably not.

* * *

Managing to survive the risk of one absent or tardiness in attendance was easy, but his prayers were not answered, not one bit.

Well, nothing happened to him this time, so as long as he manages to sit and watch from the shadows like he always does, avoiding getting into other people's business, he would have less misfortune, but hell no, he just had to bump into this abnormally large _human_ wall by the name of Murasakibara Atsushi who had been going saying sports were boring and that hard work was futile – he wouldn't let that slip, not one bit.

"Murasakibara-kun, I think how you view the general concept is wrong, true raw talent like yours is vital, but I don't see how that makes hard work useless."

He just had to do it, and he didn't need any more killer glares being directed at him – or he might just get beat up. He considered that possibility, no one ever said it wouldn't happen.

"Yeah, listen to the kid... or wait, kid, were you here a while ago?" The teacher scratches his head, and Kuroko begs to differ, he is not a kid, did he looked like he was in elementary school or something to people? Heck no.

"Sensei, I'm one of your students, and besides, I've been here the whole time..." Kuroko knows this saves him from attendance, but not really from Murasakibara's "wrath", for even the teacher seemed to be intimidated, and well, Murasakibara didn't seem to be the type to just give in to the teacher.

"Well, I don't care about all this diddle-daddle talk but..."

He walks away and Kuroko couldn't help but look at him in awe as he walked, for everyone seemed to be overwhelming with intimidation – he just seemed to naturally make his way through the gym, a ball twirling in his hand playfully.

And well, he literally broke the hoop from the force of the dunk which followed – he jammed it in just like that with brute strength.

"Say that to me when you're better than I am."

"Murasakibara, it was unnecessary to break the hoop, now it is proved unusable – quite a bother for the people here. Honestly, where do I shoot my three-pointers now?"

"And why do you even care, Midochin? Geez, I knew attending class was no good idea... I just wasted my time..."

The greenette – namely, Midorima Shintarou, apologized to the teacher in Murasakibara's place, and though this was not accepted, Midorima couldn't care less- for what was important was that he did do it, people just denied his actions again – he didn't have anything to do with this – he did seem quite confident despite all this though – shown by how he elegantly shot the ball from the broken hoop's spot to the other side of the court, whereas the ball easily went into the hoop and fell to the floor, it's impact on the floor echoing through the gym.

They had made quite a grand exit – causing quite a fuss, and even when they were the gone, the impression they had left remained abundant in the gym, and all was left was a broken hoop, a still lying ball – and silence.

* * *

"Boy was that a weird boring day – nothing exciting happened to me... unless you call Satsuki giving you disciplinary lessons exciting... boy, I would say that's hell."

"You deserved that nanodayo." Midorima Shintarou fired back, unable to handle Aomine Daiki's laid-back attitude any longer.

"I kinda agree with Minechin though... the whole day was boring..." Murasakibara Atsushi agreed – talk about how many people in the world could break a hoop, at least, outside their circle of friends and prodigies – then not that much – after hearing about the said happening, they couldn't help but not think of breaking a hoop boring.

"Aominecchi, you shouldn't say that about Momocchi, she's your childhood friend right?"

"Hell yeah, so what?"

"Putting that aside..." Kise chuckled shoving away the topic for no one wanted to see a devil Aomine come out, "Something happened to me~! I met this totally interesting guy... he was really funny and interesting, the way he spoke was so adorable, and those round puppy eyes! Waaah, I just want to cuddle him."

"You always want to cuddle anyone, Kise."

"Hmm... well I met this totally quiet guy – he seemed really feminine – he screams uke from my anime collection or something – the girls would probably love to ship him with some guys or something... everything about him was almost feminine, he's like what you call a cute anime guy reality version... His name was... was... Tet... Uh...-"

"Tits?"

"No Murasakibara, I'm more decent that that."

"Mm... I don't believe Minechin – like heck I would."

"Hey!" Aomine reacted in defence and so he snatched Murasakibara's snacks – of course Murasakibara didn't let this slip and a powerful aura started emanating from him – so Aomine just surrendered if and only he would take that back.

"Humph, such immature people nanodayo, so Kise, who was this person you spoke of? Well, not that I care – I only care for the sake of our sanity..."

"Oh, his name is Kurokocchi ssu, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"...Kuroko... huh?"

* * *

Akashi Seijuro was not stressed out – he never actually felt so, his body could handle his everyday activities quite amply, he knew his own capacity – even he knew limits, so he had headed back to the dorms only for the sake of trying not to be late – yes, trying, he was a busy man mind you.

"Tetsuya, I'm b- Never mind..." His thoughts crossed his mind for a moment and now all he could see was the peacefully sleeping face of his lover, and he had remembered how he had commanded, no rephrase that, requested for him to be assigned as Kuroko's roommate – it was the only reason he even bothered to stay in the Teikou dorms.

Kuroko Tetsuya was the only reason he could live life to his fullest as it was now – until recently that is – with four idiots challenging his patience, they went by the namesake "Generation of Troublemakers", indeed they were trouble.

Kuroko had dozed off in the middle of whatever he was doing – Akashi approached the desk he was dozing off on – and no, he was not shallow enough to be envious of the desk where his lover's cheeks were settled on – normally he would not peek into his lover's matters but now was a special case – he could do whatever he want, and besides, if Tetsuya found out, he would gain more attention plus an extra cute pout, how lovely was that?

"Good night, sleep well Tetsuya... sweet dreams..." He whispered as he wrapped his lover around with a blanket, and he was quite surprised when the sleeping bluenette had muttered out almost unintelligible words – well, he had good ears, good hearing – he had spent his years hearing secrets and gossip about him, it came quite in handy at times.

"Life is troubling..."

"Indeed it is Tetsuya, indeed it is."

All that followed was silent breaths – and the lights were off – it was their own little world as long as they were alone, but Akashi knew that Kuroko did not belong to him... not yet – now if only the world didn't get in the way.

_"Life truly is troubling... humph."_

**I don't know where that came from ;-; And I know Murasakibara and Midorima's encounter with Kuroko was just weird, I know - I didn't get to think about theirs, wondering why they're considered troublemakers? Midorima at that? Well, I'm not spoiling yet - yet.**

**Well then, till the next update which won't come for a while - since I don't have much ideas for this yet.**

**-BerryBliss**


End file.
